Importancia
by Silvers07
Summary: Oneshot: AkkoxSucy


**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos. Este es mi primer fic sobre Little Witch Academia, a ver qué tal me sale.**

 **Pdt: Este es mi OTP de la serie :3**

* * *

Era una noche aparentemente normal y tranquila en Luna Nova. Al parecer todas las estudiantes dormían plácidamente en sus respectivos dormitorios, a excepción de dos personas recostadas en una cama, una despierta a causa de la otra.

-Déjame dormir Akko-dijo la pelirosa en cuanto sintió el peso de la castaña reposar en su cama.

Akko ríe por lo bajo, ignora las palabras de la muchacha y se acuesta junto a ella, robando parte de la frazada que estaba usando.

No sería la primera vez que Akko lo hacía.

-¿Sucy?- pregunta la castaña mientras juguetea con un mechón de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué?- le responde Sucy aún dandole la espalda.

\- ¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?

La segunda tardo unos momentos en hablar.

-Bastantes veces, ahora por favor dejame dormir.

Akko pegó más su cuerpo al de ella.

-Pero yo no tengo sueño.

Era solo Akko siendo Akko; persistente y fastidiosa.

\- Yo si, además ya es muy tarde para que estés hablando, vas a despertar a Lotte.

-Al menos…podrías voltear a mirarme.

Sucy se voltea quedando frente a ella.

Persistente, molesta, inmadura y muchas otras cosas, pero aun así…

-Lo ves, no es tan difícil- dice Akko mostrando su gran sonrisa. Sonrisa que había comenzado a ocasionar ciertas emociones en la otra chica.

Sucy rodó los ojos.

\- Bien, ahora buenas noches.

Pero aún así, había logrado que se volviera la persona más importante de su vida.

Aun que, en realidad poco o nada hacia para demostrárselo.

-Podrías…demuéstrame que te importo- susurró Akko, tomando su mano y cerrando los ojos.

Para cuando Sucy despertó, Akko ya se había cambiado a su cama.

Varias noches lo había echo, intentando que la otra mostrase siquiera la más mínima muestra de afecto hacia ella.

Cosa que a Sucy le costaba demostrar.

* * *

-¡Esto es muy difícil! ¡No entiendo nada!- gritó Akko dejando el libro que trataba de leer sobre la mesa.

-Guarda silencio, estamos en la biblioteca- le dijo Sucy.

La castaña le había pedido su ayuda para un trabajo, trabajo pedido a cambio del examen desaprobado en clase de pociones y ayuda ofrecida a cambio de una cacería de hongos.

-¿Qué hago? Debo presentar esto para mañana, de lo contrario desaprobare la clase.

Sucy se paró de su lugar y se acercó a Akko.

-Iré a descansar un poco, trata de hacer lo mismo.

Dicho eso, la amante de los hongos salió de la biblioteca.

-"Tal vez deba hacer lo mismo"- pensó Akko. Después sacó una pequeña alarma y la programó para, que sonara en media hora.

-"Solo una pequeña siesta"- dijo cerrando los ojos, pues el cansancio ya la estaba venciendo.

* * *

-Akko, Akko- escucho como la llamaban a lo lejos.

Sin embargo estaba tan sumergida en su sueño que hizo caso omiso al llamado.

-Akko, la biblioteca va a cerrar.

Y fue en ese momento en que se levantó de golpe. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Por qué no escuchó la alarma? Miro sus apuntes y los libros, no había avanzado nada y ya no tenía tiempo para hacer el informe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste Sucy?- le preguntó sumamente alterada.

-Apagué tu alarma- dijo mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

-¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-Es divertido jugar contigo.

-¡Ahora ya no tengo nada que presentar! ¡Sucy esto no es un juego! ¡Creí que ibas a ayudarme¡ ¡Ni siquiera te imp…

Fue interrumpida por Sucy, la cual le extendía unos papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Era un informe sobre pociones, sumamente sencillo, al menos para mi.

Akko parpadeó varias veces aun confundida.

-Y tu me decías que estaba mal falsificar la letra de las personas.

La castaña tomó los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos, si esa era su letra, todo estaba en orden y con suma limpieza. En ese momento se acercó y abrazó a Sucy con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sucy! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Muchas gracias!- le decía sin dejar de abrazarla y repartir besos por toda su cara.

-Ak…Akko ya basta- decía la pelirosa tratando de separarse de su opresora.

La mencionada no parecía detenerse hasta que pensó en una cosa.

-Espera ¿Esta no es otra de tus bromas? ¿No se convertirá en sapo cuando lo vaya a entregar a la profesora?

Sucy sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso sería una estupenda idea.

Akko la miró enojada.

-Pero no, solo es un simple informe Akko.

Después de un rato, tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación.

-Oye Sucy-llamó Akko a su acompañante.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a la segunda.

Tal vez, ya era hora de decírselo, tal vez, ya sea hora de abrirse a ella, después de todo…ahora eran una pareja.

-Akko, lamento si te hice sentir que no me importabas, yo siempre te molesto, así que cuando me hablaste sobre tus sentimientos me pareció un poco raro, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar contigo más que con bromas.

-Jaja…Sucy…- comenzó a reír la castaña.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó molesta la pelirosa.

-Es que… es la primera vez que veo que te expresas así.

Sucy rodó los ojos.

-Pero, me alegro que hatas sido honesta conmigo, ahora me siento más tranquila- dijo acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Acto que provocó un rubor en la cara de la, otra chica.

-Espera ¿Eso quiere decir que me molestas solo para llamar mi atención?

Su pareja sonrió.

Después, Sucy le ofreció su mano.

-¿Vas a tomarme de la mano? De acuerdo- dijo Akko aceptando el gesto.

Pero lo que vino después fue que Sucy la atrajo hacia ella y la miraba con su habitual semblante sombrío y malicioso.

-Ahora que eres mía, las cosas van cambiaran mucho entre nosotras- le dijo a la castaña.

-Y…¿Eso es bueno o malo?

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews :)**

 **Nos leemos luego, estoy seguro que este no será mi ultimo fic aquí, al menos de esta pareja.**

 **¡Qué viva el SucyxAkko! \:v/**


End file.
